The Dreamer
by Vvardenfell
Summary: Vvardenfell goes on a quest after hearing the words of Azura, and along with some outoftheordinary friends she finds out who, or what, she truly is. We're back! Read and review please! FINISHED!
1. The Knightly Deed

Chapter 1. The Knightly Deed

A/n. I am so happy to be able to submit my story here, I have been writing it for quite some time. Vvardenfell is my character, please respect her. I do own Morrowing, and I love it! If you don't have it, you really should get it. PPPPPPLLLLEEEEEEAAASSSSEEE review!

Vvardenfell walked down the brownstone lanes and alleys of Balmora. It was raining and everyone who could be was inside. A few guards roamed the streets, even they were at risk of rusting their fancy bonemold armor.

There was a scream, and Vvardenfell saw an up-tight loohing Breton female running into town.

"You N'wah!" She was shouting.

Behing her was a small pack of nix-hounds, probably about 3 or 4. She was screaming something about "cursed guards" but she was to far for Vvardenfell to hear. It was then that Vvardenfell realized that ther were no guards, they were all on the other side of town probably dealing with some thief or something.

She looked down at her side, there, a sight she knew well, was her steel broadsword of hewing. Without a second thought she found herself muttering some ancient dwenmer spell and with a slight flicker of light she disappeared.

Vvardenfell was a rouge, a ranger of sorts, who was neither feared nor loved. A nord female with hair down to her elbows, dirty blond and in some streaks nearly brown. Thin and elflike, this ex-bountyhunter had been jailed too many times to really care about it. She payed crime no heed and danger no respect.

As Vvardenfell came back into focus she foung herself face to face in front of 4 blighted nix-hounds, probably rouges from the north, around Khuul, those hideous creatures usually had Blight.

She scoffed at the sight of those pitiful animals and drew her broadsword.

Almost immeadiatly a nix-hound was upon her, it's long claws sinking deep into he arm.

She hacked her sword straight into it's stomach and threw it off of her.

Vvardenfell awoke. She was sweating terribly, and her long hair hung down over her shoulders in ragged mops. Why had she been dreaming of this grand adventure lately? It was as if each night was a new chapter in a story just waiting to be unvield.

She smoothed her hand over the crescent moon scar on her left eye. She had seen Dagoth Ur, and from this was where the scar came from. She remembered it vaguely, but she could never forget that face. She had seen the lair, but no, she must not think of it, it only struck fear into her heart.

Then, as if she was struck by lightning she realized that she was going to be late to work. She worked as a blacksmith down in the small imperial town of Caldera, her home. Only every once in a while did she acquire permission to walk down to Balmora to deliver weapons or pick up an order of ebony or something, and even then she had to be sure to remain armed. But what's the worst thing that could attack you? An Alit? Bach! She was well trained with the sword, and everyone knew this, and for this reason they all feared and respected her.

As she walked out the door she noticed that something about the city was, different. It was something that she couldn't put her finger on. Then she realized that no one was outside, not even the guards!

She heard, from far off in the distance, and yet not too far away, the faint tramping of feet much larger than her own. Could the city be under siege? No, the footsteps belonged to one. And yet there was an eerie silence unknown to Vvardenfell, she was used to the constant chatter of everyday life, but now, only a sullen silence laid over the town, except for those footsteps. Where were they coming from?

And then she knew, for from her house, right around the corner of a great stone wall, walked a fire Antronach, where had she seen this sight before?

But that was not the biggest thin on her mind. Right now the Antronach's face was looking away, staring for some vague image of life.

Vvardenfell was frightened and yet confused. Where did this great creature come from? Why was it here? All perfectly good questions, but there was no time to have them awnsered now. The Antronach was slowly looking this way.

She drew her broadsword that was at her side, and some words from one of her dreams rang in her mind.

Our Savior's Blood Shall Be Spilt,

And Yet Our Enemy Shall Fall.

Could this be prophecy? Truly she could not be the material needed for a prophet, but perhaps, just maybe, some of that would be true.

No matter, the Antronach was now looking her in the eye. She raised her sword, and prepared for the battle that would end her life.

And Yet Our Enemy Shall Fall.

She raised her sword, challenging the foe, and soon it fired a massive fireball at her. With no shield to protect herself she barley had time to lift her sword, which absorbed the magic. She had no time to admire her new enchanted weapon she thrusted it into the Antronach's stomach, seemingly having no effect. It swiped across her face and she immediately felt the flow of blood running down her cheek.

Our Savior's Blood Shall Be Spilt.

In a rush of more adrenaline than strength she slashed her sword across her foe's face, decapitating it on the spot.

It fell with a clang and Vvardenfell watched as the blood on her sword turned to ash and blew away with the remains of the Antronach. The only thing that remained was a small slab of fire salts, which she took greatfully.

The town came out of their houses, hotels and taverns with awestruck looks on their faces. All as one voice they cheered and even the guards bowed to her, the prophecy had been true, and now another part of it rang in her head.

The Ruler Shall Neal At Her Feet,

And The Knights Will Call Her An Equal.

It was then that she saw the govenor and his Dwenmer wife walk out of the great hall of Caldera, and even they bowed to her. One of the knights, a rather dashing man walked up to her and bowed again. This time taking her hand and kissing it.

"You hold upmost honor among our people, always." He looked back at the other knights with the faintest expression of 'are you sure you want to do this?' in his face. When they nodded back at him he sighed and faced her again.

"We'd like you to join the Imperial Legion." He blurted out as quickly as he could, clearly trying to get it over with.

The prophecy from Vvardenfell's dream rang in her head clearer than it ever had.

Our Savior's Blood Shall Be Spilt,

And Yet Our Enemy Shall Fall.

The Ruler Shall Neal At Her Feet,

And, The Knights Will Call Her An Equal.

She now remembered where she had seen the Antronach before, and another part of the prophecy hammered at her mind.

The Beast Of Fire's Ashes Will Blow In A Sudden Breeze,

And All That Is Left Is Salt And Enchantment.

She looked at her enchanted sword. Was she a Prophet, or was Azura speaking to her? Why would Azura care?


	2. Revalation

Chapter 2. Revelation.

A/n: Raven9, thanks for your review, I admire your work. For the rest of you please enjoy and I would love it if you would review. Be assured that you can expect a chapter every night. Now to the story.

As Vvardenfell began to prepare, she soon realized that she had nothing that would be suitable to wear to such a high-honoring ceremony. She decided that Falanomo might have something, so she walked to his store, and during the short walk over to his store she pieced the prophecy together in her mind like a puzzle.

Our Savior's Blood Shall Be Spilt,

And Yet Our Enemy Shall Fall.

The Beast Of Fire's Ashes Shall Blow In A Sudden Breeze,

And All That Is Left Is Salt And Enchantment.

The Ruler Shall Neal At Her Feet,

And The Knights Will Call Her An Equal.

Was there more? She had a feeling that she would be finding out very soon. She cracked open the door to Falanomo's shop and said,

"Falanomo, are you here?"

"Oh, come in Vvardenfell, So good to see you. How's Nel's?" He asked in an overly-sweet tone.

Nel's Llendo was Vvardenfell's boyfriend. He was a Dwenmer rouge whom she had met en-route to Pelegiad. He was a bandit who offered her a deal, either kiss him, or fight him to the death. Vvardenfell was quite swept off of her feet. For she knew she would never want to kill so dashing a man, so she kissed him and the two started their relationship, in which Vvardenfell could visit Nels every time she passed by Pelegiad.

"Good." She said, lying. She hadn't seen him since 21 Last Seed Day, a year after she had arrived here by boat from Mournhold, taken prisoner for a crime she didn't commit.

"How can I be helping our new town hero today? Need new clothes for the big ceremony tonight?" He asked, it was now clear why he was being nice. He was afraid!

"That's it exactly." She said, trying to return the same cheery tone.

He handed her an extravagant pair of shoes, an expensive blue skirt, and a wonderful new light blue shirt.

"Have a nice day!" he said cheerily.

"Don't I owe you at least 300 gold for this extravagance?" She asked, confused.

"No, this one's on me. I really owe you for ridding our town of that Antronach, everyone does." He returned, still being overly-sweet.

"Thank you." Said Vvardenfell getting out of the store as quickly as possible. Fake cherriness scared her.

As she walked outside she could see that the knights were preparing the banquet table. She stared at the spot where she had fought the Antronach. Was it just her, or was there a crescent-moon where her blood had spilt?

She then had a vision, an insight into the past and the future.

She saw the goddess Azura standing and speaking, and what she said frightened her.

The Nevaraine's Blood Shall Be Crescent-Moon,

Her Hair A Golden Brown.

Prophecy Shall Be Revealed To Her,

And In It Enemies Shall Drown.

As Vvardenfell awoke she found herself ling with the crescent-moon perfectly over her head. The charming guard she had met earlier walked over to her.

"Madam, are you alright?" He said with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, yes. I merely fell onto the ground." She replied as happily as she could.

As she walked back to her home she looked back at the crescent-moon. By the crescent-moon was a star. It all together looked like this.

C

Where had she seen this symbol before? She walked into her house and opened one of her books called "Spirits of the Daedra." As she opened it to the section on Azura she found the symbol, and under it it said

Crescent-moonblood

StarProphecy

Symbol of the Nevaraine.

It came as a revelation to Vvardenfell. Could she be the Nevaraine? It could explain the visions, the prophecies, everything! And yet she had no time to ponder this further, she could hear her friend Bashuk calling her. The ceremony was starting!


	3. The Ceremony

Chapter 3. The Ceremony

A/n: I really admire Silversunflower's work. I do hope you guys keep waiting in suspense for the next chapter. Please review with your questions, comments, critasisam (yes I know I spelt that wrong) and praise. Till next chapter, Ta!

She hurridly dressed herself and ran outside to meet up with her Orcan friend.

Vvardenfell lived in Bashuk's old house as Bashuk had purchased a humble abode behind Shenk's Shovel.

Bashuk was short, with greying hair and odd-looking fangs that stuck out of her mouth.

She walked outside to find Bashuk waiting by her door. Over Vvardenfell's head was a string of ampoule pods, their bluish light flowing around her house, covering it in a sapphire hue. They were probably compliments of the guards.

She walked over to the large banquet table and saw that they had also set up a platform, covered with the same Ampoule Pods. This platform was probably to be used as a platform later in the ceremony.

She could see various friends of hers placing wonderful-looking dishes on the table. Smoked scrib jelly between bread slices, scuttle with flin marinade, and Greet! Oh, her mouth watered just thinking about it. But wasn't the feast always held after the spee…

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly, and the govenor was up on the platform clearing his throat.

"Speak of the devil." She thought to herself.

"Here it comes." She whispered to Bashuk.

Bashuk giggled.

Ladies and gentlemen, males and females, lords and serfs." He started with, clearly attempting to gather everyone's attention.

"Hear, hear!" shouted the crowd back, responding to his invitation.

"We are gathered here today to give an upmost honor to out fellow townsperson, Vvardenfell, for ridding our town of that flame Antronach earlier today. Without her it would have surley destroyed out houses, then it would have gotten to us!" He said triumphantly. Clearly speechcraft was one of his best attributes. He was so sure of himself and his words came so easily!

The crowd cheered, and Vvardenfell joined her friends sitting on one of the benches surrounding the large table.

"If Vvardenfell is present, would she like to come and say a few words?" The govorner asked.

"Speech! Speech!" She heard the crowd chanting relentlessly, and she soon found herself walking onto the platform and staring into the faces of the townspeople who were looking eagerly at her. She looked at Bashuk. Bashuk smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Vvadenfell swallowed and began.

"It is an honor to have the knights of this great imperial town accept me among them. I must say that I accept this with great anticipation." She broke off. Her words were spoken half heartedly, as her mind was still filled with the vision of Azura.

She stepped off of the platform and re-joined her friend at the banquet table. As the feast began she soon realized that this food looked different than it had before it had been set on the table. She saw her friend Nedhalas shift his eyes nervously.

"Stop!" She shouted, standing up. "This food's been poisoned!"

Everyone seemed to listen to her except for one man. He bit deeply into a piece of scuttle and everyone watched as strange changes began happening to him too gruesome to describe here.

"Well!" the govornor said, standing up from his spot at the end of the table. "Let us all thank Vvardenfell for saving us twice in one day!" Vvardenfell, however, did not feel like accepting another reward, and soon the chief if Knights was ready for her Knighting ceremony.

They brought Vvardenfell up onto the platform once more, had her say her oaths, and used a sword called "Sparkscythe" to knight her. As soon as they announced that they had finished the ceremony Vvardenfell burst off of the platform, running into her home with tears streaming from her eyes. A bolt of lightning flashed, and it began to rain, leaving everyone to soak in confusion.

A/n: Within the next few chapters there's going to be a wild plot change, so don't get ticked when you read them, hey, I warned you ahead of time!


	4. The Real Dream

Chapter 4. The Real Dream

A/n: Hi people! Hope you enjoy! I'm trying to update it a lot so you don't have to wait. Review please!

She had her bags gathered, and had been sure to make plenty of the nessisary potions, cheap restore health and the like. She had also had her friend Ajira make her some scrolls of vitality, just in case.

She left her house and walked down the cobblestone street leading to the southern exit. As she walked many people looked and stared, but her mind was made, and her pace steady. Though her heart was full of courage she could not help but have tears streaming down her face.

She walked solemnly through the watchtowers. The night before Azura had spoken to her in yet another vision. She didn't remember exactly but it happened after she shouted that the food was poisoned.

First, she saw the face of Azura, and, during a glimpse into the near future, Azura spoke these words…

Poison, An Untimely End.

Asassins Hang Round Every Bend.

Friends And Family, They Are Dead.

Leave For Balmora, Keep You're Head.

Hearing these words she had bolted into her house, the lightning was a sign of the finished prophecy, the rain the tears of the Nevaraine.

The rain was still pouring steadily, as steadily as the streams of tears that ran down Vvardenfell's face. She was now crossing over the adobe bridge leading into the back gates of Balmora by the silt strider port.

Prophecy told,

Dreams reality.

Rang a voice in her head. She payed it no heed.

She walked into the clothier's shop across the road.

"I need a robe, for I fear it's dreadfully rainy outside." She said, walking up to the store owner.

Without saying a word he walked to the back, and came back with the cheapest looking robe he could find.

"That'll be 10 gold." He said, a smirk on his face.

She handed it over, hardly caring that he had just ripped her off.

Vvardenfell walked down the brownstone lanes and alleys of Balmora. It was raining harder and everyone who could be was inside. A few guards roamed the streets, even thought they were at risk of rusting their fancy bonemold armor.

There was a scream, and Vvardenfell saw an up-tight looking Breton female running into town.

"You N'wah!" She was shouting.

Behind her was a small pack of nix-hounds, probably about 3 or 4. She was screaming something about "cursed guards" but was too far for Vvardenfell to hear. It was then that Vvardenfell realized that there were no guards. They were all on the other side of town probably dealing with some thief or something.

She looked down at her side. There, a sight she knew well, was her steel broadsword of hewing. Without a second thought she found herself muttering some ancient Dwenmer spell and with a slight flicker of light disappeared.

Vvardenfell had decided that if she couldn't live in Caldera she would make the world her home! She decided to become a rouge. She would live life on a limb, to pay crime no heed, and danger no respect.

As Vvardenfell came back into focus she found herself face-to –face in front of 4 blighted nix-hounds. They were probably rouges from the north, around Khuul, those hideous creatures usually had blight.

She scoffed at the sight of those pitiful animals and drew her broadsword.

Almost immediately a nix-hound was upon her, it's long claws sinking deep into her arm. She hacked her sword straight into it's stomach and threw it off of her.

The other two had surrounded her, with a third coming round her rear. She stuck her sword through one's head, turned and struck the other in the chest as their leader jumped for her leg, she hacked her sword down and managed to cut off it's left forearm. He disability gave her just enough time to bring her sword down upon it's head.

Throughout all this the Breton had fallen to the ground and was covering her head with her hands

Vvardenfell walked up to her and put her hand on her arm.

"It's okay, the threats gone." She said, trying to comfort the shaken girl.

It was then that Vvardenfell saw the guards come running, swords and spears drawn, and one archer was even firing arrows at her! They ran up and surrounded her, and she saw one of the largest guards leaning down and questioning the Breton.

"So, I think she saved me." She heard her say between sobs.

The man made a signal with his hand and the guards sheathed their weapons and walked over to him.

Vvardenfell brushed herself off and walked away as quickly as she had come. She looked back and saw a guard picking the Breton up.

While her head was turned she failed to notice a handsome Dwenmer man walking towards her. It appeared that he had been traveling for quite some time. He wasn't paying attention either, and the two collided.


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 5. An unexpected surprise

A/n: here's the plot twist I was talking about. Brace yourself! Please read and of course review!

"I'm terribly sorry." The Dwenmer man said.

He looked up as Vvardenfell was rubbing her head, clearly disoriented by the unexpected collision.

She looked up at him.

"Oh dear, I seem to be seeing things. If I wasn't seeing doubles I might have a clear head, but I could swear that you were Nels Llendo!" She said, trying to be apologetic.

"Madam, I am Nels Llendo." He said, still disoriented. He then knew who he was talking to.

Vvardenfell looked up, and immediately all the worry, confusion, and sorrow left her face. She jumped up and hugged him, his strong arms wrapped around her.

"How did you get here?" She asked him, looking concerned and beginning to fret over his wounds.

"I was looking for you, I went to Caldera, but you weren't there. Vvardenfell, I'll explain later, but we have to get out of here, now!" He said giving her a concerned glance.

"Why?" She asked, but Nels didn't answer. He kept looking warily behind himself.

"I'll explain on the way, right now, we have to go. Quickly!" He said, pushing her through the back gates that she had come through.

Right then a clan of rather large Orcs burst into Balmora, just as Nels and Vvardenfell ran.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Nels was leading her up the Odai plateu hand-in-hand and the confused Vvardenfell had no choice but to follow. As soon as the two were over a ridge, they ducked under some lichen-covered rocks, Nels' body forming a protective cone over hers.

"Nels, What's going on!" She shouted from above the whistling of arrows flinging by their heads.

"There's a small bandit cave a few hundred yards to the north of here, as long as you're wearing that ring I gave you they should recognize you as friend. Go there, say NIID and tell them H. They'll know what you mean. Go. Now! I'll be Okay, don't worry." He said, kissing her.

Vvardenfell got up and ran north. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but she wasn't about to stop and ask. She continued running till she saw a door leading to a cave, and in she ran.

"NIIDH!" She shouted. The bandits got up from where they were sitting and bolted out as quickly as they had come in. One man stayed. He walked up to her, a smile on his face.

"You know Nels eh? Not a good guy. You shouldn't be hanging around with a guy like that. Now me, I'm a good guy. Nels, he's trouble." He said smugly.

"If that is your attempt at courting me because we are all alone then you really need to get out more." She said as she brushed past him and walked down an old wooden staircase.

The cave was of moderate size, with a small pool in the back. There was still no sign of Nels, and as the minutes passed by she waited by the pool, it had a beautiful green glow and something about that had transfixed her. She waited silently, longing to hear some sign of Nels' return. As she waited she pieced together the code. Then she began to despair, she now knew what it meant, it couldn't be true! Not Nels, he couldn't be! Could he?

The code, she now knew, spelt out that 'Nels Is In Danger Help!' She knew he wasn't coming back. She found herself heading back to the hill to mourn his death. Se was heading up the staircase and out the door.

She bolted out of the door and up the hill. There she found everyone dead.


	6. Unendable Love

Chapter 6. Un-end-able Love

A/n: Again, thank you, and for any of you that were wondering, no Nels and Vvardenfell won't get any closer.

Vvardenfell ran to the spot where Nels was lying. Holding his limp body in her hands she wept under her breath.

"Oh Azura, have I not suffered enough? Please do not take him from me, not now." She sobbed softly.

She finished her prayer and felt Nels' breaths come slowly, and he was soon wide awake. Vvardenfell kissed him with joy, and helped him to his feet.

"Nels, what happened?" She asked. "The bodies the slain, some are not the bandits I saw leave the cave. Nels, were you being pursued?" She asked, desperately hoping for some answer other than yes.

When she saw that Nels was silent she took his hand and the two walked off through the hills.

"Where are we going?" Nels said in his usual, raspy tone.

"Well, first lets find a town, and maybe I'll by you a drink." Said Vvardenfell, a smirk growing on her face.

Nels put his arm around her in the late afternoon sun.

"Let's just see if we can even find a town!" Nels said jokingly. They both knew that Pelegiad was very near. They were both joking around trying to get the events of the last day off their minds.

Maybe being a rogue could wait…

Nels and Vvardenfell walked into Pelegiad a little after moonrise. The two were hand-in-hand, and they brought a silence over the town. No one had ever seen such a handsome Dwenmer man with such a rugged-looking Nord.

Nels led Vvardenfell into the inn. Even though he was a bandit, he could still be a gentleman.

"Two rooms please." He said, glancing over towards Vvardenfell for her approval. Vvardenfell nodded and began fumbling in her pocket.

"No, I'm paying Vvardi." He said. She smiled at him.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Asked the Tavern owner, ignoring Vvardenfell and handing over two room keys.

"Sure." Said Nels. Vvardenfell and Nels clasped hands and walked up the stairs.

"Bye Nels." Vvardenfell said stopping at her room. She kissed him and walked in, locking the door behind her.

She un-packed what little stuff she had, and climbed into bed. As she lay she watched her bedside candle flicker before she blew it pout and went to sleep.

Azura stood before Vvardenfell. Her words were as soft as falling rain. She began a new prophecy.

Death Overcome,

A Role Yet To Play.

Bells Ring.

Go To The Lake of Suran.

A Talking Mudcrab,

Prophecy there.

Muzghab where?

Vvardenfell awoke. It was morning and someone was rapping on her door. She got up and pulled her robe around her. As she opened the door she saw Nels' large frame.

"A bandit has to get an early start." He said. Vvardenfell gathered her things, and took Nels' outstretched hand.

She debated in her mind whether or not to tell Nels about the prophecy, and eventually decided to ask if the could go to Suran on ''vacation.''

"Why do you want to go there?" He asked, uncertain about the idea. The road was long and dangerous, and in some places not clearly visible.

"Well, I've never been to Suran and I thought that maybe it would be fun!" She said, trying her best not to reveal her true purpose.

"If it is your wish." He said, taking her hand and walking down the road following a sin that said in clear dark letters SURAN.


	7. The Road to Suran

Chapter 7. The road to Suran

A/n: SilverSunflower, thank so much for you review, I really put it to heart. Just as a fore warning to you all, this chapter is really short and goes by really fast, but I'm really trying to be as descriptive as I need to be. Please review, as reviews are very much appreciated by me!

The couple walked through the fields of Kummu, the late heather blossoming and the willow anther shifting with the gentle caressing of a warm post-spring breeze. They both knew that the magnificent lake-side city was just around the bend.

As they walked through the serine landscape they saw a Guar nestling quietly by the shore of a small lake. They crept past it, trying not to disturb the seemingly tame animal. After they had passed it Vvardenfell turned and saw that it had leapt up from the spot where it had been laying, and was running toward where they were with it's mouth open in a fighting stance. Nels and Vardenfell reacted and drew their swords, but the Guar, using it's lengthy tail, pivoted and knocked both Vardenfell and Nels' swords out of their hands.

"N'wah!" Vvardenfell shouted, leaping back and moving her hands in an outlandish pattern. A strange blue light followed her hands and merged to form a spiral out of which a dagger formed.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Nels, a hint of surprise lingering in his mahogany eyes.

Vvardenfell didn't respond. She had been able to do that for as long as she could remember. She remembered using that back in the days that she had lived in Mournhold, but this was no time for reminissing, she had a fight to win.

She thrust the jagged dagger, missing the creature's throat by a half of an inch. It opened it mouth and threw itself at her, and out of reflex she crammed her hand through it's throat. She felt and watched as the dagger dissolved , blowing in the mid-morning breeze.

As a final reflex the guar bit down, it's long teeth sinking into her arm.

"Nels, help me!" She shouted, desperately trying to keep her balance as the creature collapsed onto the ground.

Nels bolted over to where she had fallen, her face growing pale from loss of blood.

"Vvardi, hang on! We're almost in Suran, just hold on to me!" He said as Vardenfells eyes closed and she fell into subconsiousness.

He lifted her in his arms and ran down the dusty road leading to Suran. His muscles strained and his arms ached, but his grip still remained true and his speed astounding. He stopped only long enough to tear off his shirt and wrap it around her arm, desperately trying to hold back the bleeding.

He finally came to an old and worn rope bridge. Underneath it was the large crystal river that flowed strongly into the lake of Suran.

Throwing caution to the wind he began to run across it and all went smoothly 'till he got to the end. The ropes cracked and he threw Vvardenfell up onto the sandy enbankment before plummeting to the icy river below.

His head surfaced and his legs kicked with all force propelling him towards the shore. As he reached the shore dazed he found himself way outside the boundaries of physical and mental exhaustion. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a clearly confused guard picking up the limp figure of Vvardenfell and carrying her into the city.

A/n: I can already tell that I'm going to get at least one complaint about this chapter being to short and fast, but I couldn't think of any other way to get them to Suran and to have Vvardenfell's arm be hurt. I'm not going to say much but that hurt arm is going to have a role to play in the later chapters of this story. Tank you and again PPPLLLEEEAAASSEEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWWW! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys keep at it!


	8. Awakening

Chapter 8. Awakening

A/n: Another semi-short chapter, but I'll try to keep up on the detail! LOL.

Vvardenfell awoke to find herself in a dimly-lit room, her head propped on a freshly-puffed pillow and an empty bowl by her head strongly-scented of healing herbs.

She turned her body, careful not to lay on her wounded arm. By her bedside she saw Nels' shirt, torn and bloody.

"No." she sobbed softly, remembering the long run over to the city.

She got up and walked to an important looking Dunmer in the next room. The room had high arched ceilings and a staircase leadng on one side up and the other side down.

"Have….have you seen a…. a Dwenmer man?" She asked, no longer able to restrain the tears running down her cheeks. Outside she heard the faint booming of lightning, and the light drumming of rain on the building roof.

"Why, as a matter of fact I belive that we are treating one in the downstairs room." She said, obviously to transfixed by a lantern that had been blown out to turn and even a pay attention to Vvardenfell who was standing behind her.

Vvardenfell's face brightened and she began to run down the sloping stairs. "Thanks!" She shouted back up.

She arrived in a very open space lit by a beautiful blue light. In the western corner she saw a Breton scaddily clad applying another herbal remedy lovingly to Nels' head. Nels was laying with his eyes shut and his face turned away from the Breton.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" The Breton asked, gazing at him longingly.

Nels turned and looked at her, his hand reaching slowly for her face. The Breton still did not notice Vvardenfell standing in the doorway. Nels' hand jerked suddenly for a surgical dagger that was sitting on his bedside table.

"Yes." he said, pinning the Breton on the wall holding the dagger to her throat.

"She's right here!" Vvaedenfell said, breaking this up before Nels did something stupid. Nels looked over at her and looked down, clearly embarrassed.

Vvardenfell smiled and ran up to him. "Oh, Nels! How can I ever thank you, you saved my life!" She said, kissing him.

Nels embraced her. "You already have, just by being alive!" He laughed.

"Oh Nels, when I saw your shirt I…" He put his finger over her lips and kissed her again. The woman that had been taking care of him had walked op behind Vvardenfell and put the dagger around her throat.

"Nords do not deserve Dunmer." She hissed through her clenched teeth

Vvardenfell pushed her off of herself and re-summoned her dagger, the blue light fading into the equally blue background.

"Are you sure that you want to say that to my face?" Vvardenfell asked, holding the dagger threateningly.

The two began their fight. As the Breton thrust her dagger at Vvardenfell, Vvardenfell dodged and slit the Breton's throat. The Breton began to loose blood at a fast rate.

Nels had gotten up.

The Breton, in some final instinct, leaped and pinned Vvardenfell to the ground. With her dagger pressed against Vvardenfell's throat, the Breton was preparing to thrust when there was a loud CLUNCK and she fell to the ground.

Standing behind her was Nels, a wooden stool raised in his hand. Vvardenfell could only guess that he had walked up behind the Breton and whacked her on the head. The force added to the loss of blood she had suffered from her neck would must've finished her off.

Muzghab Where?

Rang in her mind. It was as if Azura was reminding her to get back to her mission.

"Nels," She said hurridly, "Put something more than those pants on and meet me at the docks. Be prepared to swim!" She shouted as she ran back up the staircase from whence she had came.

Outside the temple she looked around and saw that the docks were down two or three long flights of stairs. It was a bright day and the water was glistening below her. Se took in a deep breath of the fresh spring air, never had it smelled so crisp!

She began to descend the long stairs, and as she reached the dusty shoreside, she saw, very far off, a tall Dwarven ruin.

Se looked behind her and saw that Nels wasn't coming. She did have a feeling that she had spoken too fast, but nevertheless she decided to head there without him, after all, she felt that she could hold her own!

Taking one last look at the bright spring sun, and the beautiful shimmering lake below her, she took a breath, and dove in.

A/n: I really will appreciate it if you guys would review, and there will be a new character being introduced soon, but I won't say anything except that SilverSunflower, I know that you're reading this so I just need to tell you tat it's not you're character, not just yet. Ta people!


	9. The Swim to Muzgab

Chapter 9. The swim to Muzgab

A/n: Here comes another one of those crazy plot twists, there's going to be a few of those. Please review with your questions and or comments!

Immediately she was engulfed by the crisp morning water. Surfacing she found herself gasping for air as she choked and struggled to the opposite bank. She pulled herself up and stretched out on the warm enbankment.

"Maybe this won't be so simple after all…" She said, still gasping for air.

She lay out on the warm shore till she eventually decided that if Azura wanted her to go to find this fabled "Talking Mudcrab" That she would at least try. Surley Azura would not allow her to get hurt, right? Somehow she had doubts.

Nevertheless se jumped back into the fridged waters, and swam with all her strength for the Dwarven ruin, her muscles straining and her arm stinging incredibly terribly. After what seemed like an eternity she finally reached the shore of the island, and stretched out once more across the warm spring sands.

A Talking Mudcrab,

Prophecy There.

Vvardenfell felt as if Azura was just toying with her, using her a pawn in her sick little game. Sending her on a wild goose chase only to kill her off in the end.

Death Overcome,

A Role Yet To Play.

Or maybe this was something more serious than her mortal mind could comprehend.

She began searching this barren spit of rock for any sign of life. She stopped abruptly. Without turning she knew that someone was behind her. She summoned her dagger silently and waited. She saw some kresh fiber blow quietly, and watched as the early spring seeds blew from the pods. She remained motionless, waiting until she hard it get close. When she finally heard rasping breathing noises, she turned and saw a Dwarven spectre casting a poison spell at her.

She lunged with her dagger and took a second to thank the gods that it was enchanted. She took the dagger to the spectre's throat and watched as it whithered into a bowlful of ectoplasm. Ewww.

She glanced up at the tall towers and gothic-style ceilings of the Dwarven ruin. Coming out of the middle was a long curly spike, glowing a dull green. Perhaps the dwarves had once used this as a lighthouse! It didn't matter, as they were all long gone. Or were they?

It was then that she saw from the corner of her eye an ancient-looking mudcrab nestled among a patch of gold kanet flowers. She called, feeling rather stupid and yet having hope,

"From where do you hail friend?"

The mudcrab stopped abrubtly, and slowly turned to face her.

"From this place. Where you think?" It returned in a mix between a raspy and a squeaky voice.

Vvardenfell was awestruck. She was talking to a mudcrab!

A/n: Admit it, every story needs a talking animal right? Well, it's here that the story's gonna pick up so if you guys were bored then now's the time to really start reading!


	10. The Talking Mudcrab

Chapter 10. The Talking Mudcrab

A/n: I can only guess that you people are waiting in suspense for Larka to show up here, but I'm sorry to say that she won't be here for another six chapters, but when she does get here she'll be here for a while, and SilverSunflower, thanks again for that authors note about my story, I'm tying to update a lot so I don't keep you guys waiting!

"Um…I…I was sent here by Azura, well, by prophecy. Are you the one I seek?" She asked, still feeling rather stupid.

"You got Skooma? Maybe I answer question. Give Skooma!" It shouted, walking up to her threateningly. Vvardenfell was surprised at the speed of which it could move, and stepped back, she still needed this things' "Insight."

"I don't have Skooma, but I do have questions." Trying not to anger the unstable creature.

"Answer, then Skooma?" It asked hopefully.

"Sure. Now, where do I need to go next?" She asked, not fuller believing that that was the right question.

"Solsthiem!" The crab said, running up and smelling her hand, obviously searching for Skooma.

This was the first time that she had the chance to get a good look at it. It was slightly a darker brown then you would see in a normal mudcrab, and it's legs were a little longer.

"Thanks." Vvardenfell said, drawing her hand back.

As she walked toward the crystal water, she heard an inhuman shriek come from the island. She turned quickly and saw that a cliffracer with a hurt wing was attaking the mudcrab! The shriek was coming from the Mudcrab, and it had retreated into it's shell miserably.

"N'wah!" She shouted, once more casting her dagger. The cliffracer plunged it's pointed tail towards her arm, just barely reopening her old wound. Vvardenfell's aim was true and she was able to insert her dagger into it's stomach. It fell with a blood-curtling cry to the ground.

"You save?" Asked the mudcrab, slowly peeking it's head out of it's shell.

"Why, I think I did!" Said Vvardenfell, reconsidering the question she was about to ask. "Maybe you should come with me, I'll keep you safe!" Vvardenfell said hurridly.

"Yes, I go." It said, clearly still shaken, as it kept looking back warily.

Vvardenfell helped the animal up onto her back and set back through the freezing water.

As she groped towards Suran's shore she saw Nels running up to her with his dagger drawn in a fighting stance. His eyes looked like he had gone insane and he was running up to slit her throat. She had forgotten the Mudcrab on her back and when she finally remembered it it was almost too late.

"Nels, it's friend!" She shouted taking off her back and cradling it in her arms.

"WHAT?" He asked, stopping just short.

"Ungh, I'll explain later." She said, climbing out of the water, her wet hair covering the scar over her left eye.

As the two walked back into the Tavern everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. An awkward silence filled the room and Vvardenfell held the Mudcrab protectively. It was rare enough to see a Nord and a Dunmer in a companionship, but with a 'friendly' Mudcrab? The tavern people began to think that they were going insane.

Nels, ignoring their stares, walked up to the bartender.

"One room, two beds please." He said between clenched teeth, desperately trying to withhold the urge to decapitate every man in the room for staring at Vvardenfell, who was looking around the dimly-lit tavern holding the Mudcrab like a baby.

"Tat'll be 15 gold." The Bartender said dryly. Nels gave him the money, took the rusted old key, and ascended up the stairs with Vvardenfell trailing behind him. They reached their room and closed the door.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Nels asked in a hurried tone.

"Nels, your going to think I'm insane but this Mudcrab can talk!" She said, knowing that se probably did sound insane.

Nels exhaled loudly, ran is fingers through his well-kept orange air, and plopped down on one of the beds.

"Lets hear it." He said, clearly not having any hope in the fact that this strange creature could 'Talk.'

"Mudcrab, what do you want?" She asked it, hoping that it would respond in some way.

"Me want Skooma. Where it? You promise Skooma." It said angerly as it began to thrash in her arms.

"Nels, go to the bar and buy some Skooma, the poor creature's right, I did promise to get it some." She said, giggling at the awestruck look on Nels' face as he headed out of the door.

A/n: I hope you guys will review and tell me what you think of the Mudcrab and the whole story overall, remember, I appreciate any review!


	11. The Solemn Note

Chapter 11. The Solemn note

A/n: only 5 more chapters till Larka! lol! Read and review please!

It was raining red rain, and Dagoth Ur was standing by Vvardenfell's bed, he lifted hi axe, then swung.

Vvardenfell awoke.

"Nels…Nels!" She said, leaning over and tugging at his bed sheets.

It only took her a split second to realize that he wasn't there. All that was was a note. She lifted it gently and read…

Vvardi,

Adventure Beckons,

I cannot stay. I'll be there

To help you in times of dire need.

I must leave now.

Love, Nels.

Vvardenfell's tears were few as she was trying to remain strong. She looked down at were the note had been, and there she saw a beautiful purple ring with gold lining and an ebony centerstone. She gawked at it's beauty for a moment, and slipped it on her finger.

She turned quickly as her Mudcrab friend awoke, stretching cutley out on the bed.

"Solsthiem?" She asked it.

"Solsthiem." It said, getting up and jumping to the floor. She watched as it went through a series of funny excersises and then began to pack her belongings.

Vvardenfell walked out of the inn's door with the Mudcrab under her arm. It was a crisp Eveningstar morning. A glistening dew lay on the greening grass that surrounded the city. The heather was blooming, its bright pink flowers blowing in the gentle breeze.

She breathed deeply. The path she walked upon was clear leading up to the silt strider port.

"Where will it be?" Asked the rugged-looking driver.

"Khuul." She said, picking up the Mudcrab once more and boarding the giant silt strider. As it began moving she moved her body with it's rythym, the Mudcrab resting silently in her arms, she could clearly tell that it was thinking.

"Where Skooma man?" He asked suddenly, reffering to Nels.

"Oh, I'm afraid he's gone. He left a note, do you want to hear it?" She asked the Mudcrab.

"Read skooma man note!" It demanded loudly.

Vvardenfell took it out of her pocket and began,

Vvardi,

Adventure beckons,

I cannot stay. I'll be there

To help you in times of dire need.

I must leave now.

Love, Nels.

"Skooma man gone?" The mudcrab asked sadly.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that there's going to be no more Skooma for quite some time, little friend." She said, glancing up at the seaside town of Khuul rising up ahead.

She picked up the Mudcrab and walked out into the city. Here, the sky was overcast and the only trees were dead and decaying. The various grasses were all dry and yellow and the only plants that flourished were kreshweed and trauma plants.

She walked down to the docks, ramshackle houses made from spare driftwood made this town appear humble and quiet. Soon she saw an insane-looking Khajiit shouting something by a boat. She walked close enough to hear him.

"Solsthiem! Last boat to Solsthiem! Heh hah heh! At least, until the next one! Ha! Ha! Ha!" It shouted. She could clearly smell moon-sugar on it's breath.

Vvardenfell boarded the boat with her Mudcrab at her side. The oars moved as the boat rocked off gently in a north-western direction.


	12. Of Wolves and Horkers

Chapter 12. Of Wolves and Horkers

A/n: 4 more chapters 'till Larka! Please review, as I completely enjoy them, a lot.

The on the boat docked, and Vvardenfell looked for the first time at the island of Solsthiem. It was beautiful.

She shivered and wrapped her emerald cloak around herself and the Mudcrab. She watched as a flake of snow fell from the sky. She reached out her hand, caught it, and watched as it melted in her hand.

She had a look around. Looming in front of her was a large fort. To both sides of it there were strange white crystals covering the ripening green grass. Strange plants with red berries rose up from all around, and spiky trees dotted the rolling hills.

She started off into the forest, and watched as her feet made strange prints in the ground.

"What am I doing here?" She asked her Mudcrab friend, who had hopped down from her arms and was sniffing a pine tree suspiciously.

"You find wolf and Horker fight, save Horker, and then get prophecy." Said the Mudcrab.

Vvardenfell could only guess as to what a Horker was, and she had a feeling, with Azura up there somewhere, that she would be finding out very shortly.

As if on cue, she saw a wolf bolting out of the forest snarling, and running into the water, snapping at a very alien looking creature.

Vvardnfell re-summouned her dagger and looked at the Mudcrab.

"Is that a Horker?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"That Horker." Returned the Mudcrab cheerily.

Vvardenfell turned her head once more.

"N'wah!" She shouted, running down the icy slope, slipping, and falling in. The water hit her like a large stone thrown at her face, the near-frozen chill sinking deep into her bones.

Fighting through the pain of the bitter cold, she pulled the wolf out of the water and slit of part of it's furry ear. Whimpering in pain it ran, leaving a fresh trail of red blood in the pure-white ice crystals.

Vvardenfell then heard clearly in her head,

Hirstaang forest,

A full moon.

There is hunger in the fang,

And death in the claw.

Vvardenfell knew very well what this meant, for she had heard many tales of these frightening creatures, human by day, werewolf by night.

"You find who werewolf, kill go home." Said her Mudcrab.

"I'm here to kill a werewolf? What good does that do?" She thought to herself, picking the Mudcrab up and walking thoughtfully back to the fort. She stopped and sat down on a clear patch of ground, her finger churning the ice into a swirl.

"I think you need a name." She said to the Mudcrab, who was rolling awkwardly in the snow. "How about Skooma?" She asked it.

It stopped shuffling itself around, and sat down thoughtfully.

"I Skooma?" It asked. With a quick motion it began to knaw at itself visously.

"No no no!" Vvardenfell shouted, desperately trying to keep it from eating itself. "Skooma's your name, you aren't the food." She said, realizing that she made no sense but hoping Skooma would grasp the concept.

"My name?" said skooma. "No Skooma?" He began to make a strange wailing noise, and Vvardenfell could only guess that this haunting noise was Skooma crying.

"It's okay," Vvardenfell said, trying to comfort the shaken animal. "When Skooma man comes you can get lots of Skooma!"

The pitiful animal stopped crying and looked up at her as she lifted him in her arms and walked into the fort. The random passerby would stare at her strangely, most likely thinking that she was insane. She was talking to a Mudcrab, and if that wasn't enough, she was calling it Skooma!

A/n: Wat can you say about a talking mudcrab named Skooma with grammer issues except Awwwww. Heh heh, anywho, the button's right here, so ppppllleeeaassee rrreeevvviiieeewww!


	13. The Amulet of Hirstaang

Chapter 13. The Amulet of Hirstaang

A/n:3 more chapters till Larka! But, for all you people who have jut read my story for the first time, you really don't care. The countdown is just for SilverSunflower and her readers, yeah. Here go it.

Vvardenfell walked through the fort, staring at the large stone walls that loomed up in front of her. It was just after sunset, and as she left the fort and walked into the forest she saw a large shadow dart behind one of the larger trees.

"Who's there?" se called, casting her dagger and holding Skooma close.

She head, from far off in the distance, a long, sorrowfull howl that sent a shiver down her spine. The shadow darted again, this time nearer. Skooma began to whimper.

"It's okay." She whispered setting Skooma down. "Its only a wolf." She cast her dagger, the magic showing bright against the darkness of the night. She cast a strong chamelion spell over Skooma and a shadow spell over herself.

"Stay here." She whispered to Skooma. "I'll be back."

She walked silently into the shadows surrounding the trees. It took her only a split second to find what she was looking for, a dark werewolf was standing by a tree, peering out angerly into the newly emptied meadow. Vvardenfell snuk slowly behind it, trying desperately not to make noise on the crunching ice. She breathed deeply, prayed silently, and jumped.

The werewolf snarled and strained it's arms to grapple uselessly at the Nord that clung to it's back. Vvardenfell took a second to brace herself and then lunged her dagger into it's throat.

It wailed pitifully and threw her brutally against a large tree as if fell to the ground dead.

"Search big hairy!" She heard Skooma yell from somewhere off to her left.

Vvardenfell fumbled around it's body and found an amulet around it's thick neck. She turned it in her hand, and found an engraving. On it it said:

Amulet of Hirstaang

"Is this it?" She shouted, holding it out to Skooma.

"Yes, that Solsthiem. Pretty goddess lady!" he screamed, falling back and pointing behind Vvardenfell with one of his arms.

Vvardenfell turned. Behind her standing silently was a woman with long, flowing white hair, with long, equally white robes. Skooma had been right, this must be Azura, for light seemed to radiate from her, and her voice echoed through the rocks, trees, and every natural surrounding, it even seemed to echo from Vvardenfell's inner body.

Go back to Vvardenfell,

And after an odd encounter,

Go to a Daedric ruin,

Retrieve a Dai-Katana.

You must then go to Vivec,

And enter his temple,

Speak with him,

And he will challenge

You, you must then

Cast him down in a

Fight to the death.

Take this as a

Remembrance of this prophecy.

Azura extended an opened hand, and in it was a pure white bracelet with a crescent-moon and star design covering the outer rim.

Vvardenfell reached out her hand and took it gently, she watched as the image of Azura sifted away in the wind.

She looked at the bracelet, it was too small to go around her hand, but it seemed tat it would fit perfectly around her wrist. It suddenly popped open, and snapped down across her wrist, resealing itself permanently around her wrist.

She took the amulet, held it for a second, and lifted it around her neck.

Vvardenfell realized for the first time that there was Dunmer writing on the bracelet. She read it quietly and watched as a pure light radiated from it's core. Skooma shrieked at the sudden brightness and fell behind her legs.

"It's alright Skooma, it's just the bracelet." She said soothingly

Skooma took a moment to stare at the white light.

"Light bright!" Skooma yelled excitedly. He began to dance around as good as a Mudcrab could.

Vvardenfell began to laugh. She realized that it was the first time she had had a good laugh since she had left the ceremony in tears.

She prepared a small bed for Skooma from dried grasses and the two had a pleasant night camping under the stars.

A/n: Hi, yeah, told you about the plot change, and yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Remembrance of Mournhold

Chapter 14. Remembrance of Mournhold

A/n: Wow, only two more chapters 'till Larka. Anyway, I do need some suggestions, and if any o' you have characters that Vvardenfell could meet along the way, please tell me! Oh yeah, and you'll find out why Vvardenfell hates Bretons shortly also!

The next morning as Vvardenfell awoke, she gently picked up the still-sleeping Skooma, carried him silently trough fort frostmoth, and back to the boat that they had come on.

"Leaving, so soon?" a female argonian asked, taking the fare from Vvardenfell's hand and showing her on board.

"Yes, I fear I don't have enough money for to long of a vacation here, but perhaps another time." She said, trying to conceal te amulet. The boat creaked, now moving in a south-eastern direction.

"Where we?" asked Skooma, awoken by the steady rocking of the boat. " I sleep, Skooma!" He shouted, jumping up and snatching a piece of the actual food out of a sailor's hand. The sailor was laughing, for he had met Skooma on the way to Solsthiem and was now feeding skooma large amounts of the substance after which he was named.

"Kuul, one mile!" Shouted the captian. Vvardenfell could just barely make out the shape of land on the horizon. She tilted her head back and allowed the soft ocean breeze to sift softly through her long golden-brown hair. She felt the slow rocking of the boat and tried to fight it no longer as she drifted off to sleep.

Ash storms, blight, and a statue surrounded by coda flowers. A man floating with his legs crossed.

She was awoken abruptly.

"Now arriving in Khuul!" She heard a sailor shout.

She picked up Skooma and walked out onto the docks. Many people stared at her with the same unforgiving eyes that they had given her when she had first arrived on the boat from Mournhold.

She remembered the night well, it had all happened so quickly. She had been sleeping, when there came a knock at her door made by an unknown hand in an unknown hour. She had gotten up, pulled her robe around herself and answered it. Before she could blink her eyes to stare at the strange gang of guards that stood before her she found herself swept off her feet and thrown in jail. She remembered well that lonely night spent weeping in the shadows, till she heard the door slam and saw an angry-looking guard storm in and walk to her cell.

"Uriel Sepitem is off his rocker! A dangerous criminal, to be let loose on an unsuspecting world." He said to himself while he opened the cell door with a worn and rusted key.

She had then found herself in prisoner's chains walking slowly towards a ship with a ring of guards around her, going who knew where. The shipride was long and boring, she was surrounded on all sides by bars and was trying not too hurl from the rocking of the ship, for she was unnacustomed to ships at that time.

The night before she was taken prisoner she was in a pub, amusing herself by watching two men fight. A Breton wearing the same clothes she was had come in, turned, and shot the owner in the head with a crossbow. She had then run down the street as quickly as she had come.

Vvardenfell had run out of the tavern in pursuit of the Breton, who had disappeared. The guards picked up info from the witnesses, and figured that Vvardenfell was their girl.

She had, after the long ride, come to the Seyda Neen port, which was where she had first received that glare. It was a mix between fright and hate, and it made her want to kill someone.

But now she realized that she had become well accustomed to it. As she walked up to the silt strider port she simply brushed by any one who looked at her, still carrying the sleeping Skooma in her arms.

A/n: I love Skooma, don't you? If any of you can think of suggestions or good comments (Bad ones I don't mind either) please give them to me in a review! Especially review about Skooma, I want to know what you guys think of him!


	15. Lost in an Ashstorm

Chapter 15. Lost in an Ashstorm

A/n: 1 more chapter 'till Larka!

Vvardenfell had kept a steady pace, heading straight and turning rarely. Skooma had woken up and was smelling the heather and black anther plants, jumping up suddenly and running around in circles, all the while managing to keep up with Vvardenfell's fast pace.

As they came to a cliff they saw below themselves, a long, barren, and rocky land. Dotting vast expanses of land were large lava pools, and in some risen areas muck was lying and bubbling in pools from deep within the ground. The rare shrubbage was raw and dry, with hardly enough nutrients to hold Skooma off.

Vvardenfell repositioned her pack and looked down at Skooma.

"Skooma don't like ugly, icky place. Skooma want stay in field with pretty flowers." Skooma said, cowering between Vvardenfell's legs.

"It's alright Skooma, I'll protect you. Maybe you can play her…" She stopped abrubtly and stepped back, looking to be sure that Skooma was with her.

An extremely thick ash storm had blown up in front of her, acting as a giant wall looming in front of her face. It never once touched the grass as it only stayed on the dry desert-land.

"Skooma no like!" he shrieked. He had walked up and stuck his nose into the storm. Falling back he had been frightened by the thousands of ash-particles blowing harshly against his tender face. Vvardenfell picked up Skooma and wrapped him in her robe.

"It's going to be alright Skooma. We have to get through, there's a place I have to get to on the other side. Don't worry." She said kindly to him.

"Skooma go. Skooma like friend girl. She help Skooma, Skooma need help her! Explore Skooma enjoy. Skooma like life on wild!" Skooma said triumphantly, clasping his mouth's pinchers together to make a clapping noise.

"Lets go, I want to get trough this before it gets worse." Vvardenfell said, taking a deep breath.

As she walked in she had to plant her feet on the ground to try not to get blown away. She had absolutely no idea where she was or where she was going. She saw a shadow move by her, barley visible behind the thick barrier of dust particles. She cast her dagger with her one free hand. Not bothering to set Skooma down she prepared for a fight.

She felt something grab her from behind. She turned and saw a winged twilight holding onto her. With one quick motion she slashed off one of it's hands. She heard a shriek that was unfamiliar to her, and saw the daedra with the missing hand lunging at her. She had barely enough time to dodge it and slit open one of it's wings. The creature cried out and flew off as best it could, leaving Vvardenfell with no idea whatsoever as to which direction she was heading.

She held Skooma close as she decided to walk straight. Twice she ran into a rock along the way, and once she tripped over a disfigured trauma root, and tried yet failed to not fall on Skooma. Now Skooma was complaining of a hurt leg.

She cradled Skooma close, as she saw the storm clearing up ahead. She began to run toward it and before she knew what was happening found herself shielding her eyes from a hot midday sun.

A/n; Maybe I should make you guys wait until I update again, just to see you guys graveling at my feet. Nah, Silver, you must be excited and I've kept you people waiting so I guess I'll update ASAP. Till then pppppllllleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee rrrreeeviiiiiiieeewwww!


	16. Skooma's Leg

Chapter 16. Skooma's leg

A/n: Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for… Here's Larka!

"Skooma no feel good." He said, licking his hurt leg.

"It's Okay Skooma. I do believe we'll find a city soon. Come now, let me catch my bearings." She said, climbing up one of the taller trees.

Vvardenfell gazed at the vast landscape around her. Skooma's unnatural cry would be attracting predators, she had to hurry!

She saw, though very faintly, the horizon of the sea of ghosts, but nothing other than some dead and living trees surrounded her. Skooma continued to wail in Vvardenfell's arms, his cries getting louder and louder.

"Hush." Said Vvardenfell, trying desperately to comfort him as she climbed down the tree.

Vvardenfell saw a shadow run by out of the corner of her eye. She turned, but all she saw was a small patch of Black Anther blowing steadily in the breeze.

She saw it again, turned quickly, and this time saw a black cloaked figure slide behind the cover of one of the trees.

Vvardenfell held Skooma close and walked up to the tree. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest, but before she could even reach the tree she heard a woman's voice behind her.

"Exploring?" It asked her, Vvardenfell summoned her dagger and turned to see a smug-looking Dunmer woman clothed all in black with her hood up so that Vvardenfell could not see her waist long Silver hair. This woman truly appeared as a person of the shadows and for a minute Vvardenfell was beginning to wonder if she could handle sutch a formidable adversary.

"Are you friend or foe?" Vvardenfell asked, her voice sounding the slightest bit shaky.

"Could be neither, could be both." The Dunmer awnsered, looking down at Vvardenfell like she was Guar dung. Here was this well-kept Dunmer woman and the very rugged in appearance Vvardenfell whose hair appeared like it had never been brushed before, battle wounds covering Vvardenfell's body, and on top of that, carrying a Mudcrab in her arms like a baby.

"I'm Vvardenfell." She said, truly not quite knowing what to say, but holding out her hand nonetheless.

"Larka." The Dunmer said, not accepting Vvardenfell's invite for a handshake. Larka moved her and inside her robe and stared at Skooma with intrigued eyes. Vvardenfell followed Larka's stare, and giggled at her reaction.

"This is my friend." Vvardenfell said to Larka. "His name is Skooma. Tell me, do you know how to heal? I fear that he hurt his leg on the way over here."

"How can you tell?" Asked Larka hesitantly. She found herself interested in the sight of these two VERY odd companions.

"Well…" said Vvardenfell, thinking before talking, and finally coming to a decision. "He talks."

"He WHAT!" said Larka, her eyes growing wide as she prepared to draw her tanto, just in case Vvardenfell was…dangerous.

"Skooma talk." He said between sobs. "Friend girl, who scary person?" He asked, looking up at Vvardenfell.

Larka took a step back and began pinching herself.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing?" Vvardenfell asked, trying to hold back the urge to laugh at the amusing sight.

"I must be dreaming, this can't be happening!" Said Larks, still vigorously pinching herself.

"Well, unless we're sharing a dream I'm pretty sure this is real." Said Vvardenfell as Skooma continued to wail uncontrollably.

"Shut that thing up!" Hissed Larka. "It's probably attracting every predator for miles." Larka said, putting her hand over Skooma's mouth.

At that moment a Nix-hound darted out of the bushes.

Vvardenfell fell back from the surprise, but Larka drew her Tanto from within her robe and ran towards the creature. She lifted her sword and brought it down upon the animal's back, breaking it's spine. Larka stepped back and looked smugly at the dead Nix-hound lying in a pool of blood. She quickly turned to be sure that there were no more coming.

Taking out a cleaning cloth and wiping her blade silently, Vvardenfell could not help but be afraid of this mysterious elf. The speed of which Larka moved was incredible, and her actions were so un-remoursful. Larka turned and faced Vvardenfell suddenly.

"So, you say that it's got a hurt leg?" She asked, walking up and examining Skooma's front white limb. He winced painfully as Larka moved her hand to form a beautifully colored healing spell until Skooma's arm returned to it's original stature.

"Are you planning on camping here?" Asked Larka abruptly. Vvardenfell nodded.


	17. Camping Under Twin Moons

Chapter 17. Camping Under the Stars

A/n: extremely short chapter, thanks all for reviewing. I'm thinking of changing my screenname, I'll let you people know when I do.

Vvardenfell and Larka were sitting by a freshly-lit campfire, the dim light casting eerie shadows over both of their faces. It was a pleasant night, the stars were shining brightly as the twin moons rotated slowly overhead.

Skooma was dancing happily around the fire, his blissful mood cheering Vvardenfell.

"That little creature is pretty cute." Said Larka, a faint smile curling around her lips.

"Skooma." Said Vvardenfell, staring thoughtfully at her dancing Mudcrab.

"What?" asked Larka, once again feeling uncertain about this secluded Nord that she had just met.

"His name!" said Vvardenfell, hurridly correcting her mistake.

Skooma stopped dancing and began to smell the cool night air nervously.

"What is it?" Asked Vvardenfell, noticing Skooma's changed attitude. Skooma stopped and looked at her, his eyes shifting nervously.

"Friend girl!" He shouted suddenly, leaping forward with his arms reaching out, knocking her down playfully. After quite a while of this friendly wrestling, Vvardenfell stretched out and looked over at Skooma.

"Night night?" he asked her, curling up on his bed of foilage that Vvardenfell had prepared for him.

"Yes." Said Vvardenfell, looking down at her small friend. She had a feeling that Azura had given Skooma to her as a spirit lifter in the midst of the trial that she was going through. Vvardenfell looked over at Larka, who had stood up and was examining the campsite protectively.

"Goodnight." Said Vvardenfell.

Larka did not stir. Vvardenfell felt that Larka's keen eyes probaly saw many things that Vvardenfell could not. As Vvardenfell lay down and prepared to sleep, she felt Skooma's small body nestle snuggly against hers.

"Goodnight Skooma." She said, patting his back affectionately.

"Night night friend girl." He said. Vvardenfell could hear Skooma yawning and soon his breaths slowed as he drifted off to sleep.

Vvardenfell looked up at the clear night sky. A cool breeze blew softly across her face , and Vvardenfell , and Vvardenfell could tell that summer was nearly there.

She drifted to sleep. In her dreams she thought of Caldera, the festivals would be beginning soon, and her house would once more e decorated with the beautiful ampole pods. Every unmarried girl would be required to wear a coda flower in their hair, and the men would loose a lot of money betting on which girls would be theirs by the end of the season. Of course, Vvardenfell was always much too occupied with her job as a blacksmith to be associated with the courting rituals.

Though it really didn't matter now.

A/n: A really short chapter, just a sort of fill-in. I'll update soon. Till then, please review!


	18. Anktaharadnazekumibbibbi

Chapter 18. Anktaharadnazekumibbibi

A/n: Got my notebook back! So sit back, enjoy, and check out "The War For Morrowind" after this.

"Get up, for the love of Azura! Wake up Nord!" Cried Larka.

Vvardenfell awoke to find two dead scamps lying by the campfire, and Skooma had gotten up and was smelling them warily.

"There's a Daedric ruin below us." Larka said, removing a blanket of grass exposing a wide tunnel leading deep underground.

"Have you gone in yet?" asked Vvardenfell, packing her things and chewing on a piece of Scamp skin that Larka had cooked.

"No." Answered Larka, beginning to descend.

"Wait!" Vvardenfell called. She threw a large bucket of water over the remaining embers of the fire, picked up Skooma, and followed Larka inside.

Inside it was dark and musty, large, spider-like creatures could be seen crawling along the narrow walls. After what seemed like hours they reached a large metal door carved into the mountainside. On it, in large daedric letters, was the word ANKTAHARADNAZEKUMIBIBBI.

"I wonder what kind of treasure lies within." Said Vvardenfell excidedly.

"Forget the treasure. I'm only here for the Daedra." Said Larka lifting her sword.

"Forget creepy dark place." Said Skooma "I want go to sun!"

"Skooma, ya know, I bet that there's lots of skooma in here!" Vvardenfell said, hoping that Skooma would forget his protest.

He did. He leaped out of Vvardenfell's arms and was now scratching the door furiously. Larka gently opened the door, and the companions looked for the first time upon the lost Daedric ruin of ANKTAHARADNAZEKUMIBBIBBI.

In the chamber of prayers that they now looked upon, Vvardenfell used Azura's bracelet so that they could see into the dark chamber. Water dripped from one corner into the pool that it had created, so that a constant dripping noise haunted them. A movement caught Larka's eye, and she lifted her sword, a smile growing on her lips.

Larka bolted into the darkness, shrieked and called for Vvardenfell.

"What is it Lar…" She trailed off. She saw Nels lying in a pool of blood, lifting his hand to protect himself from the pure white light.

"Skooma man!" Shouted Skooma, running up and nuzzling him gently.

Larka bent down and ran her fingers through the blood. She stood up and confronted Vvardenfell.

"Not all of this blood is Dunmer. Some is too thick to be of any race that I know." Vvardenfell's face grew pale, not from the thought of how Larka knew what every races blood felt like, but as Larka's voice echoes throughout the large cathedral styled ceilings of the seemingly massive ruin the they were in, she looked down at Nels' limp figure hardly believing her eyes.

"Nels!" she cried, kneeling down on one knee and embracing him, his blood staining her worn clothing, making her seem as if she was the one who commited the grizzily deed.

"What happened to you, S'wit?" Asked Larka, her hand moving slowly into her robe as she looked around warily.

"Vvardi, get out of here, there's a va…" He choked as his breath grew still, and Nels Llendo, bandit of the south, passed into oblivion.

"Nels!" Vvardenfell wailed. "It doesn't end here! NELS!" She began to weep bitterly.

"Skooma man!" Shrieked Skooma, sensing his spirit pass. Skooma began to wail as terribly as Vvardenfell.

"Quiet!" Hissed Larka, "If you don't shut-up you'll be attracting 'whatever it is.'"

Vvardenfell looked up. Her hair was in ragged mops, and her face stained with blood and tears. She breathed deeply, choking and sobbing every two seconds, and yet restraining an outpour of tears. She had to be brave, for herself, for Skooma. She got up, desperately trying to keep a straight face as she picked up Skooma, who looked up at her pitifully.

Larka led them on their descent into the inner shrine, and Vvardenfell looked for the last time upon the long burgundy hair, the bangs teasing his fair-skinned face, his mahogany eyes, but all too soon the light passed, and his body was left to sleep peacefully forevermore.

A/n: Didn't expect THAT did you! Well, there's another man for Vvardenfell out there somewhere, and I think I know someone who knows who he is… (HINT read my reviews for the answer.)


	19. Shadows

Chapter 19. Shadows

A/n: So, the answer to the mystery of Nels' death will NEVER be revealed, but all in due time friends, all in due time… Anyways, here go nineteen.

Vvardenfell's head was swimming with questions, as she looked tearfully at the ring that Nels had given her. Tears dropped off of her face, some landing on Skooma who would look up at her abruptly as she would have to explain that it was only the moisture in the tunnel.

Larka stopped suddenly and moved her hand back as to bar Vvardenfell's passage.

"Larka, what are you doing?" Asked Vvardenfell, shoving Larka's arm out of the way.

"There's something in here." Said Larka, making no protest as to ardenfell's passage.

"How do you know?" Asked Vvardenfell, hiding the fact that she trusted Larka's instinct.

"I smell it." Said Larka, a hint of humour in her voice.

Vvardenfell looked back at Larka, trying to tell from her facial expressions what she meant by this.

Larka's eyes grew wide as she began to babble, pointing behind Vvardenfell. Vvardenfell turned to see a person that looked like a Dunmer, only uneven fangs jutted out of it's mouth, an it's eyes the deepest hue of blood red.

"Oh Azura." Vvardenfell said, her face once more turning pale.

"Run Nord!" Cried Larka, unsheathing her Tanto and intercepting the Vampire's first blow. Vvardenfell fell back from shock, Skooma shrieking from fright. She brought out a rising force potion, and, seeing a safe ledge, crammed it down Skooma's throat and pointed towards it. Skooma, understanding what this meant, flew up to the ledge and hovered, waiting for the potions effect to wear off.

Vvardenfell had cast her dagger, with the blue magic that trailed from her hands distracting the vampire so that Larka could ring her Tanto down onto it's forearm, cutting deep into the nerve and disabling the hand.

Vvardenfell ran up to the vampire, jutting her enchanted weapon into its heart, while it emitted a terrible scream that echoed throughout the corridors and ceilings of the open area.

"Oh, god." Said Larka, sheathing her weapon and turning quickly.

"What?" asked Vvardenfell, looking back at Larka's strange behavior as Skooma leapt into Vvardenfell's open arms.

"If THAT was a vampire, and it killed that s'wit back there, then…" Larka trailed off, knowing that Vvardenfell understood.

Vvardenfell stopped, and picked up the dai-katana laying by the vampire and sheathing it, hoping she would not catch Larka's eye. The two hurriedly re-traced their steps, passing by the spot where Nels had been, Skooma huddling into Vvardenfell's coat, and before they could remember where they were they found themselves staring into the bright light of day, resealing the Daedric ruin with large stones that they found. Before Vvardenfell could place the last stone she saw a hand jut through, and heard an inhuman growl as it grabbed the cuff of her shirt.

"Larka!" She screamed. The Dunmer bolted out of the forest and dumped the wood that she had been carrying, unsheathing her sword but unable to time it correctly for fear of hitting Vvardenfell. The vampire was hitting Vvardenfell's head against the stonewall simultaneously, making a strange gargling noise in its throat for victory.

Larka decided to jab her sword into the hole, and when she did, the vampire lost its grip and Larka placed the final stone in place.

Vvardenfell had a large gash on her face that was bleeding terribly, and she was knocked out from the force of her head colliding with the stones.

A/n: Nothing to say but Please Review!


	20. Flying Pilgrims

Chapter 20. Flying Pilgrims

A/n: Yeah, Gevaden, about the meeting, maybe our stories shouldn't correspond, if you know what I mean…;)

"Nord? Nord?"

"She has a name."

"Friend Girl?"

"Vvardenfell, wake up!"

Vvardenfell awoke in a dimly lit room, staring into the smiling face of Skooma who was on top of her laughing. Sitting up and feeling a sharp pain in her forehead, she plopped back down on the freshly puffed pillow. Looking up she saw Larka, Skooma and a strange Breton male that she had never seen before.

"Who are you?" She asked him, rubbing her head.

"I'm Ryan." He said, walking to a kettle, ringing out a warm rag that had been lying in a cauldron, and setting on Vvardenfell's head, covering the gash. Vvardenfell winced in pain, and layback solemnly on the pillow that seemed all too welcoming to her.

"Vvardenfell, come here." Said Larka, moving her fingers in a strange way, with an 'I'm bored, let's go' look on her face.

Vvardenfell got up and walked slowly towards Larka, who cast healing magic over her wound, and Vvardenfell winced as her wound pushed together and resealed.

Vvardenfell picked up Skooma and began to walk out of the door, with Larka close behind. Neither noticed Ryan following them till they reached a small, fort like town. Larka looked at the sign and came back to Vvardenfell.

"We've reached Pelegiad." She said, eyeing the small houses.

"Look!" said Ryan from behind them. They both turned and saw him for the first time, but curiosity got the better of them and they followed Ryan's finger into the sky.

"Is that?" asked Vvardenfell. They all saw it, a man with purple rings of magic over his feet, flying high above the town's fort. They saw a few more, and came to the conclusion that it must be a common sight.

"Vivec." Said Ryan thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?" Asked Vvardenfell.

"Pilgrims." Said Ryan, not being any more clarifying.

The three walked silently into town, now truly a sight to be seen. There was Vvardenfell, the ragged, bloody one, with Skooma constantly in her arms. Larka was a dark and shady character, which kept glaring at many people with a menacing assassin's glare. There was finally the handsome, emotionless face of Ryan, who seemed only to be following the companions.

Vvardenfell stopped outside the halfway tavern, and turned to face Larka and Ryan.

"I'll be back. I must alert these people of Nels' death." She said, opening the door with a creak and leaving the other two to wait in the cool summer breeze, watching netch fly by in the distance.

Vvardenfell walked into the tavern, took a deep breath, and trotted over to the owner.

"Hello." Said the owner in a welcoming voice.

Vvardenfell sat and looked around at the variety of people in the open bar. The only one that seemed truly out of place was a female Bosmer who was looking dejectedly into a drink.

"Fine people of halfway." She said, "I am grieved to announce that Nels has passed into oblivion."

The Bosmer looked up from her cup with a horrified look and ran up to Vvardenfell.

"What!" The Bosmer shouted in a beyond nasally voice.

"He was my boyfriend, and I was there to witness his final breaths." Said Vvardenfell, tears growing in her eyes.

"No, he was MY boyfriend!" The Bosmer said, shock and anger adding to the mixed emotions on her face.

Vvardenfell stormed out of the tavern and blew by Larka and Ryan, who were leaning against the fence waiting.

Larka tried to talk to Vvardenfell, but Vvardenfell stormed out to the lake, set Skooma on the ground, and pulled the ring off of her finger, tossing it as far as she possibly could, satisfied with the distant splash.

"Why you throw Skooma man ring?" asked Skooma, who watched in horror as Vvardenfell screamed and unleashed her rage on the fresh sands.

Vvardenfell stopped and looked at Skooma, and at Larka and Ryan who was running up with quite confused looks on their faces. Vvardenfell looked at the crisp, clear water, and dove in.

Feeling the blood, sweat, tears and dirt wash off of her weary body; she resurfaced again and ran her fingers expertly through her hair. Skooma had jumped in and was now executing the perfect doggy paddle.

Vvardenfell grabbed Skooma and lay out on the each, letting her wet clothes dry while still on her body, while Ryan helped Larka set up camp.

A/n: Twenty chapters, one review. Come on, where's the reviews? HELP ME OUT! Please.


	21. Feelings

Chapter 21. Feelings

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, I recently hurt my hand really badly. But I'm back now, and all is well…

Vvardenfell awoke to the smell of Netch leather cooked over an open fire, with Ryan tending it.

Vvardenfell was staring at his fair-skinned face, when Larka interrupted her.

"You like him." She said, drinking from a mug of Matze.

"Do not." Said Vvardenfell, turning abruptly to hide her blushing cheeks.

Ryan looked up, golden hair gracing his fine features handsomely. Skooma was dancing around him, chanting a little hymn.

"Like friend girl!" he was shouting endlessly, Ryan blushing.

Larka laughed, watching Vvardenfell turn her head once more, crimson-red in embarrassment.

"I'm asking him out for you." Larka said, walking up the grassy peninsula where Ryan was putting out the fire. As soon as Larka got there, Skooma ran up to Vvardenfell, nudging her nervously.

Before Vvardenfell could shout a word of protest she saw Larka engaging in conversation with Ryan, and Ryan looking in Vvardenfell's direction. Ryan leaned over and whispered in Larka's ear, when Larka nodded and began walking back.

"He said yes." Larka said, enjoying the look of shock on Vvardenfell's face.

Vvardenfell again had no time to speak, let alone think about what had just happened, Ryan was walking her way.

"Larka, that's real nice of you and all, but I believe I've got an important appointment to attend to." Vvardenfell said, glancing up at the sun's position and walking down the beach towards Pelegiad, leaving Larka and Ryan dumbfounded.

Vvardenfell didn't bother to look back, and paid no attention to Skooma who was trailing at her heels. The grizzly deed she had decided to commit was well thought out, and she knew that she would have to get out of town quickly after it was done. She stopped at the door to the halfway tavern, checked that her dagger was cast and at her side, made for the handle, and was preparing to open the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Nels isn't coming back. You want to talk about it?" she heard a voice say; she turned to see Ryan looking into her eyes with a kindness that she had never seen before.

She felt a tear run down her face as a light shower of rain fell on the pleasant town.

The two walked side by side out of the town, and halfway to a rock outcropping Ryan nervously held Vvardenfell's hand, but seeing that she made no protest, his worries soon went away. Vvardenfell leapt into the water, and the rain cleared up once more.

Emerging from the water as the rain cleared up, she joined Ryan on a flat rock, and waited for him to say something.

"I…" she started, but cut off abruptly as Ryan had begun to speak.

"When I found you at the shrine I was afraid that you were dead. I started to pick you up but was ambushed by Larka. I had to explain that I had no wrong intensions and I wanted to help. Naturally Larka declined at first." He said.

"Sounds like Larka." Vvardenfell said.

"I took you back to my home, applied some healing herbs, and shortly afterwards you woke up."

"That was sweet of you." Vvardenfell said, staring into his beautiful eyes.

Caught in the moment, the two leaned towards each other and kissed, their first ever.

Looking up at Ryan, blushing and smiling, the sun lying beautifully in the low-rising clouds, the two kissed once more.

"Aww, how sweet." Came Larka's voice from behind.

Vvardenfell turned and saw Larka, and she turned blood red.

"Vvardenfell, enough embarrassment." Larka said, "some white lady wants to 'converse' with you."

A/n: Thus sucks, I know, but hey, 20 to the first person that tells me who the 'white lady' is!


	22. Azura

Chapter 22. Azura

A/n: I took a break, I recently slit my hand open so I couldn't type or write that well.

Vvardenfell leapt off of the rock and ran down the pathway, her bracelet glowing all the brighter as she saw a light in a nearby grove of trees.

She stopped and moved Skooma away from her leg, then straightened her belt and walked into the grove.

Azura was sitting on a stone, watching a scrib pat the ground with its spiny tail. She looked up suddenly and gestured her hand as Vvardenfell felt herself getting pulled closer.

"I have beckoned you today, to discus an urgent matter. Soltha Sil, and Alemexia have brought to my attention that someway, somehow, Dagoth Ur has escaped from Red Mountain." She said, and Vvardenfell noticed that there was emotion in her voice that wasn't there last time she spoke to Azura.

"Have you warned Vivec?" asked Vvardenfell.

"Vvardenfell, I have beckoned you today to say that I think Vivec has something to do with it! There have been reports of people seeing a shadow, in the water and on the bridges around Vivec's temple." Azura said, while a tear ran down her eye. Vvardenfell could tell that Azura was choosing her words carefully, she knew more than she would tell.

"This shadow, what is it?" Asked Vvardenfell, seeing how far she could push the goddess.

Azura looked up. "No one knows. But all of us, the gods, believe that it is polluting Vivec's mind. We want you to go to his temple with this key, and go through his secret entrance in the water, no one knows about. Spy on him. Find out who is with him, and try to follow the shadow. You must not chance him seeing you." Azura moved her hands over Vvardenfell's wrist, and the bracelet snapped and fell into her glowing hand. She then floated a white and golden key over to Vvardenfell.

"Take this, and know that I am watchful." She said as her body began to dissipate, "You have been chosen"

Vvardenfell walked out into the open grove, and found Larka, Ryan, and Skooma lying unconscious.

"They must have tried to get too close." Vvardenfell said, walking over and shaking Skooma gently.

A/n: Sorry that it's short, but I've been gone for a while and just wanted too update before I got banished to the dreaded second page.


	23. A Warm Meeting

Chapter 23. A Warm Meeting

A/n: Finally! A point or plot to the story! Gosh, took me long enough!

Vvardenfell awoke early the next morning with Skooma huddled against her leg, his legs pushing against Ryan's head.

She giggled and got up, Skooma barely stirring. She pulled on her blue skirt and half-sleeved shirt, and walked down the path to Ryan. She kissed his cheek and began to walk down the path. The towers and cathedrals of Vivec were only a mile away, so she began to run.

The crisp morning air wrapped around her as she stepped onto the gondola, and laughed at the strange song the gondola driver was singing.

(To the tune of the theme song, starting at the first part.)

Far away

There does lay

A land fair in all its ways.

To be there

Wouldn't be fair

To the children that play

(High pitch part)

Vvardenfell

Fair Island

That lies

Far away

Come and play

"I've never heard that version before, it sounds almost…."

She set her hand on the shoulder of the driver, who turned and smiled.

"Jiub!" She shouted, leaping into the air and wrapping her arms around him. He laughed brassily and turned her in the air, setting her down and her dress continued to turn over her.

"What has become of you, fair lady?" he asked, turning reluctantly back to the paddle.

"Just another pilgrim on a test for the temple." She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Well, here we are, temple of Vivec, you come back and visit me, hear?" He said, taking her hand and helping her off of the gently rocking gondola.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to." She said, taking in a deep breath and singing the Nordic version of the song…

(Again, from the beginning)

Here you are

Here with me

Where have you

Been for so long.

Here with me

Time stands still

For eternity

(High pitch part)

Where did you go?

For so long

No matter

It's okay

Now you're here.

A/n: Vote for your favorite version of the song!


	24. A stone and it's key

Chapter 24. A stone and its key.

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, I got grounded. The end is ominous, but maybe if enough people beg and plea I'll make a sequel…..

Vvardenfell walked once around the magnificent temple of Vivec before diving into the cool, clear water. She noticed that, mysteriously, there were no slaughterfish or dreugh in the near vicinity.

After one lap around the temple, the only thing she could find out of the ordinary was a rather large boulder pushed against the back wall.

She sat on a small island till sundown, staring into the crisp water. The sun set along the horizon, but an unearthly sparkle caught Vvardenfell's eyes. Instinctively she dove into the water, but as she surfaced she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

"Skooma swim! Skooma swim good!"

Vvardenfell inhaled deeply and turned to Skooma.

"Then hurry along, I haven't got much time." She said, continuing down the water. She was surprised to see how fast Skooma could go (A/n: have you ever seen a mudcrab swim? It's insane!) She had to call upon her every aching muscle to heave herself through the water.

Trying to gasp for breath, she slid a white key into the keyhole that had been covered by the rock, and slipped inside, making sure Skooma got in before she closed the heavy stone door.

Inside was a long tunnel, half water, and then air. She swam desperately to get to the air, but Skooma seemed not affected, he glided easily through the water. As she came out of the water, lying down and gasping for breath, she saw an extravagant door in front of her.

"Friend girl, this your quest, I be silent as Nels Llendo." Skooma said with unknown maturity. Vvardenfell nodded, and slid through the door. Inside she inhaled silently and cast a camouflage spell. She stopped when she reached two pillars that provided adequate space for her to hide behind. She knew she was in Vivec's chambers, but who was speaking to him she did not know. With a restrained gasp she realized that it was Nels, the vampire. Casting a light spell she shot it at him, leaping and stabbing her sword into his side. With silent agony Nels lay still, once and for all.

Vivec opened his eyes from his meditative stance, and looked at Vvardenfell with unspoken wisdom.

Vvardenfell, bloody, torn, and mud scuffed, kneeled before Vivec.

A/n: Bet you didn't expect THAT now did you? Muhahahahah! Oh wow….


	25. Vivec

Chapter 25. Vivec

A/n: Yes, I will be updating more soon. And why have I gotten no reviews? I'm going to cry…..

"Sit, my child." Vivec said, touching his hand on her head. Instantly Vvardenfell found herself clothed in a long, flowing robe, with a short dress beneath, and beautiful boots, all of which were white. Her hair was bushed neatly, and interwoven were braids if finest quality. Her lips and nails were all painted white, as was liner around her eyes. Her face was clean and glowing from radiance, and her nails were clean.

As she looked at her new garb, Vivec spoke in a voice that suggested much wisdom.

"During my reign, peace ruled over the isle of Vvardenfell, and long ago I witnessed as Nervar helped defeat Dagoth Ur and his Dwenmer minions. But, I had been deceived by one I trusted," As he said this he waved his hand at Nels corpse, and instantly it became a Dremora who waked out of the room. Seeing the surprised look on Vvardenfell's face, he turned and spoke again.

"Yes, Nels Llendo was one of my most trusted spies, but even I cannot tell the fate that lies for many people. Doomed days may lie ahead without your intervention. Late nights Azura has whispered in my ear that she has seen Dagoth Ur riding with a host of many things, Daedra and corrupted men, towards my city. My guess is they will hit Pelegiad first. Take these papers, that are my plans to defeat Dagoth Ur, and also this glove and this sword, with Wraithguard and Keening, you will be able to cast down Dagoth Ur once and for all."

After Vivec finished speaking, he handed Vvardenfell these things and bid her goodbye. Showing her out the door and through a range of confusing tunnels to the entrance of a short one.

Vvardenfell walked down this tunnel, only stopping to say goodbye to Vivec. At the end of the tunnel was the Dremora Nels, Skooma, and a portal. Vvardenfell nodded to the Dremora, picked up Skooma, who said "Friend girl pretty!" and plunged into the portal.

She was back at her camp, but Ryan and Larka drew their weapons and ran at her.

"For the love of Azura are you possessed?" She said, holding out her hand and casting paralyzing spells on both of them with the slightest flick of her finger.

A/n: Dodododododododoodododoodod, what's that you ask, oh nothing, just me waiting for reviews…..


	26. The Web Unwoven

A/n: Another chapter. Hmmm, really, doesn't look like there's a sequel in the future, I'll give m00fins to all whom plea for a sequel….

Chapter 26. The Web Unwoven

Vvardenfell moved her hand. "It's me….." She said softly, setting Skooma down. She unfroze Larka and Ryan.

They stayed up late that night going over their plans.

"We strike in the morning!" Ryan said triumphantly. Eventually they all drifted to sleep.

Early the next morning, the companions heard, distantly, the beat of a war drum.

"Pelegiad!" Ryan shouted as her leapt out of his bedroll. Vvardenfell shot up, picked up Skooma and slid Wraithguard on her arm. She slid Keening into its Slot on her belt and with a quick wave of her hand took to the skys.

"I'll fly in, you help the ground patrol!" She shouted over the distant cries of anguished men.

"Be careful!" Ryan shouted a look of worry on his care-worn face.

The sounds of battle became clear below her, and she heard an alien sound, one she seemed to remember from Cyrodil. Horses!

She turned herself upside down and sped for the town below her. When Pelegiad's massive towers became visible, hardly to be seen through billowing smoke, she turned herself upright, and hovered over the city. A stream of light pierced the area where she stood, as she looked at the shocked faces of men and Daedra. She felt as Azura took over her body and spoke through her…

"DAGOTH UR, YOU ARE DEFEATED ONCE AND DEFEATED JUST AS EASILY AGAIN!" She shouted.

Regaining control of her body, she threw off her robe and quickly realized that the amulet of Hirstaang was creating a protective barrio around her. She looked down at Skooma, threw him atop the highest tower, and drew Keening.

She plunged into the battle, agonized screams of Daedra and the clang of men's swords filled the Smokey air. She swung keening once, and defeated a ring of Ogrims that had surrounded her. A Dremora quickly realized not to mess with her when he got beheaded. Winged Twilights entered the fray, and Vvardenfell mistakenly killed a few before she realized Azura had sent them to help her.

The battle became quiet as a group of 50 men went sprawling into the air. The crowd parted, and out came a figure so terrible, it could kill you to look at him.

"Lord Nerevar, Hai Resdiyana! I was once your friend. Come join me! We shall purge the N'wah from Morrowind, and restore glory to the Dunmer!" Dagoth Ur shouted, raising his fist into the air. His voice was loud and terrible, and a few winged twilights fell from the air just from hearing it.

"Never!" She shouted, and so the final battle began.

A/n: CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER! Don't you just hate it when people do that? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. No seriously, here's the rest of the chapter.

Dagoth Ur lifted a giant axe above his head, and swung it down with incredible force. Vvardenfell ducked, but heard a clang as the amulet's shield protected her from the blow. She pulled out Keening, and swung wildly, just as she did at the Antronach. She heard a tremendous roar, and saw her shield splattered with blood and an un-embodied hand.

Dagoth Ur raised his arm wildly, but soon reared back and grappled at his back, as he turned to the side Vvardenfell saw Skooma, his pincers on Dagoth Ur's skin, holding on and hard as he could.

"Friend girl, slit throat now!" He shouted as best he could.

Vvardenfell leapt and jammed Keening into Dagoth Ur's throat. He fell with a gargled yell of anguish, and Vvardenfell bolted behind him, grabbed Skooma, and made it out before Dagoth Ur crushed both of them. The Daedra and Ash creatures all emerged into the earth and the men could only stand, looking shocked.

Vvardenfell saw Skooma's mouth was dripping with Dagoth Ur's blood, but other then that he was un-harmed. Rays of shooting light surrounded her as she saw herself fade away.

A/n: THAT'S the end to the chapter. Review, please?


	27. The Final Three Days

Chapter 27: The Final Three Days

A/n: Yoyoyo its Amanda's Jacuzzi. HI ALL! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. I'm already working on the sequel, that's why I've been gone so long. Anyway, Remember those crazy plot changes I talked about earlier? Brace yourself. I give you all permission to slay me for not updating, but beware, I bite :K.

She emerged in Azura's shrine, where the goddess herself, Vivec, Sotha Sil and Almalexia were sitting.

"You have fulfilled prophecy." Azura said "But now I fear I have terrible and great news. You will return home, but for three days only. On the third day you will return to me." Vvardenfell picked up Skooma and nodded to Azura, who waved her hand. She soon found herself back in her home, everything just the way she had left it except for a thick layer of dust.

She prepared a small bed for Skooma, who sat there happily, while Vvardenfell got into a baggy shirt and climbed into bed.

"We're home Skooma" She said before drifting off to sleep.

Vvardenfell awoke the next morning to a knock on her door. Putting her knee length white dress on once more, the makeup still showing no signs of rubbing off, she answered it.

At the door stood a burley man. He leaned close to Vvardenfell, the smell of Flin on his breath.

"A arm issssss here to sssssee joo." He said, slurring and talking harshly.

Vvardenfell opened her door all the way and saw a huge crowd of people barely able to fit in the cobblestone street cheering, laughing, and some even crying.

Larka and Ryan ran through the crowd to her side and she embraced Larka before hugging and kissing Ryan. The crowd parted to form a path down which a carriage heavily surrounded be guards pulled in front of her house.

Two guards stepped forward and opened the door in its side. Out stepped a frail, ill looking old man; a crown perched atop his head that seemed two times too big for him. He was wearing extravagant robes that lolled around his frail ankles.

"Vvardenfell." He said, grinning wryly. "You have rid this fair province of its greatest danger, and for that I am forever grateful."

This was Euriel Sepitim himself. He slowly, looking as if he would break, kneeled before Vvardenfell. The crowd copied his actions.

The next three days were full of joy, feasts, festivals and much merriment. Vvardenfell, however, enjoyed them half-heartedly, as she knew what awaited her. On the dawn of the third day Vvardenfell grabbed Skooma in her arms just as colorful beams of light began to shoot around her.

A/n: I fear the end is too near, my friends. There will be a sequel, and maybe a Revised form of this story after the sequel, I don't know. Till next time, buh bye!


	28. Revalations

Chapter 28: Revelations

A/n: The same is true with al stories, good or bad (I think mine's somewhere in between) they all come to an end. And now, dear friends, we have reached ours. I just wanted to say that my inspiration for this story was originally brought forth by sapphireLenorecobriana (or something like that 0o) and Gevaden. **Hugs** now, on with the end of the story!

Vvardenfell emerged in Azura's shrine once more, with the goddess sitting cross-legged by the large stature built in her likeness.

"There is a secret that had been kept from you a long time." Azura said, her gaze upon Vvardenfell strangely piercing.

"A secret?" Vvardenfell repeated, steeping back a pace, setting Skooma down and slumping on her knees, waiting to hear more.

"Vvardenfell, you are…not a normal human." Azura said choosing her words carefully.

Vvardenfell stood up and bowed slightly as Vivec, Sotha Sil and Almalexia appeared again.

"Vvardenfell you are…. not human…at all." Vivec said calmly.

"What!" Vvardenfell said, ignoring Skooma scratching at her leg.

"Vvardenfell, you are a Winged Twilight. When you were a baby no older than three months old your mother passed away. You see, Winged Twilight children can walk amongst human and appear as one themselves till I decide to reveal them for what they are. I have foreseen what you were to do and have now completed, and now I believe it is time. Do you believe so, Vvardenfell?" Azura said softly, wondering how Vvardenfell would take this.

"I…" She looked down at Skooma, who was now lying at her heels muttering something about 'Pretty white lady take friend girl from me.' Vvardenfell looked back at Azura, "I go nowhere without Skooma." She said.

"Then, if it is the creatures choice, may he be your companion forevermore." Azura said, smiling softly.

"Friend girl fun!" Skooma said, getting up and hopping around Vvardenfell.

"May it be so." Azura said, waving her hand.

It was an odd sensation, growing, stretching, and yet the feeling of being let free from a chamber you had grown out of. Golden light blurred her eyes, and when it disappeared, Vvardenfell felt no different, though Skooma leapt back in shock.

"I seem to have forgotten to inform you, your mother was no ordinary Winged Twilight, and she was my warlord, my advisor, my Queen." Azura said, smiling at Vvardenfell.

Vvardenfell stepped back and surveyed herself. Large wings spread from her shoulder blades, 2-inch fangs, straight as the straightest lined came from her mouth. Her eyes shown golden like the sun, and seemed to somehow, though they looked upon the same things, see more then ever before, On her body, which now had pale golden skin, was a Mid-thigh and sleeveless dress, golden, shining almost as bright as the sun. Her hair was in a braid atop her head that went to the mid-back, bolder than before. Her feet were shoeless. Looking at her reflection in a puddle of water Vvardenfell saw that even though she had fangs, her face was nothing short of jaw dropping beauty. This was what a Winged Twilight princess looked like.

"Survey this island, its wars, feuds, abnormal weather, anything that may pose a threat, report to me right away. Vvardenfell, you are my warlord now, one day you shall be queen of the twilights. Fear not, for you have been chosen." Azura said, smiling softly before she faded away slowly along with the other gods.

Vvardenfell stepped outside in silence. "What do you think Skooma?" She asked him. He had been trailing at her heels. Her voice was almost the same; it just had the familiar brassy tone of all Daedra.

"Friend girl pretty!" Skooma said, hopping into her arms. Vvardenfell, as if she had done it all of her life, spread her wings and took to the skies.

"Friend girl, we fly!" Skooma said, stretching his arms like a spandex clad superhero in front of him. Vvardenfell smiling and hugged her little friend as she rose higher into the deep blue sky.

"Maybe being a rogue can wait." She said, smiling and flying gracefully into the sunset, Skooma napping happily in her arms.

A/n: **cry** Guys, its been so fun! I'm currently working on a sequel; I'm still trying to figure out a plot and all that jazz. I do hope I get some reviews, this chapter made me cry for some reason……….till the sequel goodbye!


End file.
